Riku's Little Secret
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Ever wonder why Riku's wearing those puffy pants? [There should be a category named 'Idiotic random crap'...but I guess you can call it humor, too]


**Disclaimer: **Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Me own Riku's little secret! XD 

**Author's notes:** Sorry I think I'm on crack. Really. Must have inhaled something unhealthy because I started to see colors and dancing camels. …Okay so that's a lie. But I wrote this little stupid fic which proves that I'm on crack. This is what a writer's block can do to me. Have fun! 

* * *

**_Riku's little secret_**

  
  
Three kids sat on the beach, watching the sunrise. They had snuck out of home early to meet on the play island so they could plan their departure into other worlds. Two boys and one girl - friends since early childhood. 

"Hey..." the girl suddenly spoke up, turning her head to one of the boys. The spiky haired boy, Sora, to whom she had turned, raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

"Sup, Kairi?" 

The other boy remained still, gazing at the sun's slowly ascending while he seemed to be brooding over something. 

Kairi giggled and leaned close to her friend, whispering something into his ear. Immediately the boy flushed bright red and backed away with an incredulous look. 

"Kairi!" he exclaimed, casting short glances at the silver haired boy next to him to make sure he hadn't heard what she said. Luckily he didn't seem to be listening and simply continued to brood, absently tapping his fingers on his puffy pants. 

The girl giggled again, giving Sora a look. The spiky haired boy shook his head and leaned close to whisper something back. 

This time the other boy noticed and turned his head curtly to them, watching with seeming disinterest, if it weren't for the slightly twitching eyebrow. 

As Kairi saw that, she quickly pushed Sora away and smiled sweetly. "Eh Riku! I was wondering when you'd stop thinking to yourself." 

Sora gave her a look and sat back, edging closer to Riku. 

"Say, Riku..." he slowly began, keeping his voice light and kind of timid. The silver haired boy lifted an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms. 

"What?" 

Sora hesitated and turned back to Kairi who gave him a reassuring look. He slowly nodded and inconspicuously placed his hands on Riku's pant leg, hoping that he wouldn't notice. The other boy did notice, though and stared strangely at the other boy. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, not so sure if he really wanted to know. 

The younger boy reeled back and shook his head, turning his eyes away. Kairi sat there, watching the two with greatest interest. She gave Sora a slight nudge and smiled and Sora looked at her as if to say 'why do I have to do it?'. 

Riku was puzzled by his friends' behavior and attempted to get up to leave. He didn't want to know what strange things his friends were thinking. 

However before he could walk away, he felt something tug on his pant leg and stared in horror as the outer layer, the blue thing that made his pants so puffy, came off, leaving only the usual black jeans. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" he hollered, a vein threatening to pop out of his head as he saw Sora shrink back, covering his head with his hands. 

"Kairi made me do it! She told me to pull it down! It's her fault!" he whined, pointing at her with a pout. "She wondered if you were hiding anything in those puffy pants!" 

Riku blinked. Kairi giggled. Sora dug himself into the sand. 

"Kairi...?" The silver haired boy gave her a very strange look before he backed away. This girl was weird. He wanted to run away. When he lifted his foot to make a step, he fell over. The outer layer of his pants was still around his ankles. Cursing and swearing, he got up and applied it back to where it belonged, scowling at everything and anything. 

Kairi began to laugh and Riku only cursed more before turning to run away. 

"Ah, wait for me!" He heard Sora call as he ran away, far away from them. It was embarrassing enough. 

Riku ran to the secret place, which wasn't really that secret, and hid in there but only for a few moments because Sora came crawling through the entrance, panting and huffing. 

"You can't leave me alone with her!" he pouted, standing up once he was in the cave. 

Riku shrugged and scowled. "Why did you think I was hiding something in there?" he demanded, refusing to look at Sora. He seemed to sulk. 

The spiky haired boy shrugged and sat down next to Riku. 

"I dunno. It just seems strange to wear something like that. How can you walk in these?" 

Riku snorted. "How can you walk in _ these_?" he asked, pointing at Sora's over dimensional shoes. The boy slumped his shoulders. 

"They didn't have any in my size, ok?" he answered, defeated. 

The silver haired boy shrugged and sighed, leaning against the wall as he stretched out his legs. There was a time of silence before he spoke again. 

"It's got something to do with that game...FF9." 

Sora's ears perked up and he snapped his eyes to Riku, looking at him in curiosity. FF9? He loved that game! But what...? 

"You know that girl...Eiko? She's got those puffy pants. I thought she looked cool...." Riku's voice grew smaller at the end of the sentence and he seemed to shrink into the wall as Sora stared at him. 

He knew it was inevitable but he still felt like punching Sora when he heard the other boy burst into endless laughter. Curse him and his honesty. He shouldn't have told him. 

**_ - fin -_**

* * *

**Ending notes: **Yeah, that's Riku's little secret. He wants to be just like Eiko!   
**Riku:** Do not!  
**Sora: **Do too!  
**Riku:** *steam coming out of his ears*


End file.
